


10/10 would date again

by lalasagna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, Grantaire Is A Little Shit, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character, as usual, brief mention of sex, enj and ferre are roommates, honestly i dont even know why i wrote this, i love jehan i had to put them there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: Enjolras rates his dates, but it isn't going as well as he had hoped.





	10/10 would date again

When anyone would ask him, he would claim that it was Combeferre’s idea, but in reality, he only encouraged Enjolras. The latter had been feeling lonely, with two big events in his friends’ lives coming up and all his own big events had been things like "Deposition Review" and "Annual Report Presentation with Board." It was hard to admit, but he came to realize that work perhaps took up too much of his time.

Cosette and Marius’ engagement invitation made him feel a little lonely. Then, Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet’s adoption announcement made him feel even more lonely. 

With this in mind, he submitted a business proposal to Combeferre.

“Enjolras, I don’t work for you.” He said, without opening the envelope.

“This isn’t about work.” Enjolras offered, “It’s...a personal matter.”

Combeferre and Enjolras had been best friends since they were 10, so if anyone, he was the best person to understand Enjolras’...Enjolrasness. He raised an eyebrow at him and proceeded to read it. Then, he laughed softly. 

“Enjolras, what...is this a proposal for you to go on—how did you phrase it—_ romantic dates _? You know I have no power to stop you from that, right?”

Enjolras flushed red. “I’m not asking for permission! I wanted you to tell me if this was a good idea or not!”

Combeferre looked at him seriously and put his hand on Enjolras’ right shoulder. “Enjolras, how old are you?”

“Uh. 27. How is this—”

“How long has it been since you’ve been in a serious relationship?”

Enjolras hesitated, toying with his sweater sleeve. “Probably since college, with that guy, Luke?”

Combeferre smiled at him. “With this information, I can professionally say that you are among the minority of young adults in how long you haven’t romantically approached someone. In terms of personal opinion, which I think is what you’re looking for unless you have mistaken me for a psychologist, yes, Enjolras, I think that it would be a good idea to go on a date.”

“Great! I have also attached a draft for my date evaluations…”

\--

The first date went fine. His name was Carlos and he was nice, though boring and had nothing in common with Enjolras. He was unremarkable in almost everything, something that Enjolras wasn’t. He definitely didn't want anyone mediocre for a partner. 

The rest could be summarized using Enjolras’ evaluation form.

3/10

Adam - Finance Head

Aggressively Conservative

Rich…

Very shallow, made me uncomfortable with so many comments about people’s appearances. Made fun of the waitress’ nose

Would not date again

5/10

Stephen - “Self-employed”

Narcissist, very self-serving

Handsome and a good kisser

Went on two dates, too incompatible

Tried to sell me weed on the second one

Would not (re)date again

0/10

DJ - Musician/Bartender (duh?)

TRANSPHOBIC

Walked out when he kept referring to me as a girl

Would not date again, might even punch him if he comes near me

10/10 (as a friend)

Jehan - Poet/Yoga instructor

Endearingly extra

Flowery, both inside and out

Didn’t work out romantically but became a new friend. Good date, nonetheless.

Would not date again, but would hang out with platonically.

6/10

Franc - Junior Medical Resident

Bought me flowers

Boring talker, but was really hot and fucked me really well. He did make it clear that he wasn’t looking for anything serious. I respect that.

Would not date again...but other things...

After almost half a year of failures in his romantic prospect process, Enjolras began doubting his technique. It didn’t help that he also provided a voluntary evaluation form for his dates, with various results. Some rated him as average, while most found it weird and refused to fill it up.

He was debating giving up when Jehan told him about his friend Grantaire. Maybe it was partly because he was unwilling to admit defeat, but he accepted without hesitation. 

Then there he was, waiting with his locally sourced coffee in a mug, three minutes after the agreed meeting time. He felt irritated that this man that his good friend spoke so highly about could be such a big disappointment. That being said, three minutes isn't an average person's view of Disappointment, but Enjolras had very strict views on punctuality. 

Then, an open sketchpad was presented in front of him, narrowly missing his coffee mug. On the page was Enjolras in his familiar blouse and red jacket, stirring his coffee. He was looking at himself, yet it was different. Sketchpad him didn’t have his faint freckles or his wisps of flyaways, sketchpad him was a stranger’s view of him.

He looked up.

A man with messy black hair and splotches of paint on his pants (oil? acrylic?) smiled back at him, having settled down in the chair across Enjolras. He was not classically beautiful, but that was never something that Enjolras liked anyway, with people interpreting him as shallow and meek because of it. No, this man had olive skin and stubble just a smidge shy of a beard and a smile that climbed his crooked nose into his dark blue eyes. 

He was magnificent.

“I was afraid that you’d find it creepy, but by the look of your face, you're pleased.” The man said and there was a look of hesitant vulnerability on his face.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras said, using the name to ground himself. “I thought you were going to be late.”

“Oh, I know.” Grantaire let out a short laugh. “You kept checking your watch and frowning at the door. If you weren’t so hot, your righteous fury would have scared me off very quickly.”

Enjolras brain scrambled a little, focusing on _ if you weren’t so hot--so hot--hot hot hot hot-- _

To be complimented by so fascinating a man felt like a privilege.

They introduced themselves properly, still playfully ribbing at each other. Enjolras fell into an easy rhythm with Grantaire. They talked about their jobs—Grantaire an artist, Enjolras a lawyer—and their family and their friends and their thoughts on ethical consumerism. He never wanted it to stop.

“There’s no such thing as ethical consumerism under late capitalism.” Grantaire said with a finality that challenged, _ invited _ Enjolras to argue.

That was how it went for the three hours they were together, and then Enjolras invited him home, trying to convince himself that the invitation was solely for the unfinished debate. And then Grantaire commented on the blank walls of his and Combeferre’s shared apartment, giving casual promises of paintings to place on them. Enjolras, a man with little regard for pretty things that only exist to be pretty, found himself agreeing.

When Grantaire filled out the form, Enjolras felt something he didn't feel with his previous dates: fear. Wait, that's not it. Insecurity? 

Grantaire was easily the smartest date he had met in his whole Romantic Prospect Plan and the thought of him finding Enjolras lacking in any way made him dread the writings on the paper. 

Then, Grantaire smiled at him and waited for his consent to kiss his cheek, and then left. 

Enjolras felt lightheaded. 

When he finally read the form, he couldn't help laughing out loud. 

_ inconclusive/10 _

_ Monsieur was vry opinionated & passionate tho naive & wayyy too idealistic _

_ This researcher believes that there is a need for more meetings to truly gauge the quality of this romantic prospect. Possibly at an art exhibit that I'm in at Saturday? After lunch? here's my contact info x _

His own form was in his pocket.

10/10+

Grantaire - Artist

Late Talented and Not Technically Late

Invited him over and he did not murder me

Intelligent and Attractive and Humanistic (despite calling himself a cynic) and Witty and Sarcastic and Wonderful (!!!!)

Would date again. and again. However long he'd have me.

**Author's Note:**

> I get really in my head when I write something, so if this made you smile or happy, it would really make me happy if you leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
